ShadowClan/Roleplay
This is where all ShadowClan cats roleplay. If you'd like to join, go to this page. ---- Archives: None Darkfang padded up to the ((Moonstone?)) and fell asleep instantly, licking her mouth as a river of blood filled her vision. The river swept her, covering her pelt in scarlet blood. Cats fought and bodies floated in the river, eyes looked back and white with death. Even though Darkfang was happy about battles and blood, the thought of vicious slaughter scared her. She screamed as the irony taste of blood chocked her mouth. What's happening? '' Her body screamed and her vision blacked out. A StarClan cat padded up to her, eyes filled with great worry. The cat didn't speak but multiple voices spoke in her head. ''If you continue your ways of merciless battle, the ways of the Clans may perish.. The voices died down but Darkfang fell to the ground, shaking her head. "No! I will do anything to protect my new clan!" She hissed and turned, claws unsheathed but the cats were gone and darkness filled her mind. ((I need 9 cats for her leader ceremony))☾Darkshine903☽'' 23:23, January 22, 2016 (UTC)'' Thistlekit bunched up his muscled and bristled up his spikey fur. Anticipation welled up inside the small tomkit and he bounded towards a small pebble near a stream, ignoring his mother's calls and warnings. Thistlekit was looked around, intrest taking his paws deeper into the nearly dark forest. Sonorous☆''' 23:44, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Emberflare smiled as she padded slowly from the entrance of the warrior's den. She shook out the strands of moss that clung tightly to her bristle-like pelt. She felt the soft breeze of the morning gently brush her cheeks. The she-cat's relishing was interrupted by the quiet scuttling of a kit. Emberflare flicked an ear, turning towards the kit. "Thistlekit, what are you doing so far from the Nursery?" She asked, making her way towards the stream. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:55, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Thistlekit twitched, his small paws shuffled embarrassedly and he grew hot under his fur, Thistlekit then scampered after a few heartbeats, "I- er, I wanted to go see the patrol come back!" Forgetting about his thoughts, he tumbled towards Emberflare, his unsettling tuff of fur sticking out as he raced back into the Nursery. -- '''Sonorous☆''' 00:08, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Emberflare slightly narrowed her eyes, amusement spiking at her chest. She nodded as the kit returned to the Nursery, admiring his curiousity. The warrior moved on, making her way towards the Freshkill pile while licking her chops with hunger. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:21, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar limped back to camp, feeling strong pain over her body. The ceremony had made her weak and with now medicine cat to accompany her, she came back weakly. As she saw the warrior and kits playing she growled in annoyance. "Stop messing around! If you act like that, nothing will get done and this clan will die.. Again! Now get back to work!" She growled and limped into her den, licking her sore spots and huffed. "I must teach those ignorant furballs about clan life." She continued to lick her sore spots. ''I'm going to need more cats if I'm going to have a deputy.'☾Darkfang903☽' 00:27, January 26, 2016 (UTC)'' Thistlekit popped out of the Nursery, he heard racketing noise outside of the den and he looked out, seeing Darkstar limping warrily across the clearing. Thistlekit then wondered what had happened at the Moonpool his mother had told him about. He approuched Darkstar quietly, his pawsteps barily heard; brushing his fur flat against his leader, trying his best to sooth her even though he knew that whatever he was trying to do were not going to help. '''Sonorous☆''' 00:35, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar turned and saw Thistlekit following her into her den. She pushed the kit away, as her parents always did to her, and turned around the opposite way of it. "I don't need company. I can fix my own problems." She turned her head back and glared at Thistlekit.☾Darkfang903☽'' 00:39, January 26, 2016 (UTC)'' Emberflare had just finished her thrush when she spotted Darkstar returning from her ceremony. She instantly rose to her paws, hiding the thrush in the bushes for later. She approached Darkstar with a dipped head, purring lowly. "Welcome back, Darkstar. I can't wait for you to lead the Clan. I know in my heart you'll be a truly good leader." She roused, her eyes set gently on the she-cat. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 00:45, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Thistlekit's tail instantly drooped, he look uninterestedly around, believing that both she-cats had left, he skitted towards the forest, his fur up and excitement bubbling within his fluffy body. He suddenly mewled outloud towards himself, "Prey!" He had been suckling his mother's milk for nearly four moons and looked at the near-by pine tree, seeing a small squirrel sitting among the rows of branches. '''Sonorous☆''' 03:47, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Emberflare stepped back, shocked with Darkstar's hostility. She was worried, she didn't want ShadowClan's leader be so harsh around kits. The she-cat let out her breath, smiling. She figured Darkstar was exhausted from the long journey and a nosy kit was the last thing she needed. "Darkstar, you should go rest. You can do the ceremony later." Emberflare meowed quietly, her ears pricking. 'Ripple.of.mc ☽ ' 23:23, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Interest pricked Thistlekit as he bounded to the farthest of the forest, seeing a large thicket, he weaved around it and continued following the small sets of foot-prints, forgetting completely about the squirrel and the distancing voices of his clan-mates. A large grey figure made his fur ripple backwards, laying sharp on the edges. (Add some excitement or drama with roleplay?) '''Sonorous☆''' 02:53, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar hissed in annoyance and curled up, her tail wrapping around her moody face. Occasionally, the leader was kind, but she usually had no feelings for other cats and didn't realize the pain she put in them. Darkstar sighed and stood up, padding up to Embershade. "Gather some warriors. We need more if this clan is going to be sucessful." ((Now is people's chance to rp their ShadowClan cats.))☾Darkfang903☽'' 04:35, January 30, 2016 (UTC)'' ((Not quite sure if Dark has picked a deputy, so I will assume most of us are waiting.)) Robinthorn watched from a distance at the new leader, his green eyes devouring her presence. He made his way to Embershade, offering his help immediately, "I will gladly join this recruiting mission." He gave a respectful dip of his head to Darkstar as well, his tail tip flicking to and fro. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 15:07, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar nodded curtly. "Yes. We do need as much help as we need. Alright, now go." She dismissed the two cats with a flick of her tail and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, picking up a squirrel and chewing on it thoughfully. ''Will this clan be successful??'☾Darkfang903☽' 00:39, February 6, 2016 (UTC)'' Emberflare stood frozen for a few heartbeats. "Wait... You mean go out into the forest and look for cats?" She was in awe, did Darkstar really want to recruit a bunch of loners and rogues? What would ShadowClan become? Closing her muzzle, she nodded, signaling thanks to Robinthorn. Mothglare stood from his bask, padding towards the group of warriors. "I'll help as well." He meowed, standing near Robinthorn. He smiled at Darkstar, his fur slightly feeling hot. '''Ripple.of.mc⋆ 21:47, February 6, 2016 (UTC) ((Yus, this is where the magic happens.)) Darkstar growled. "Are you going to question my decisions?" Her fur fluffed up in annoyance, flattening as Mothglare volunteered. "Atleast some cat wants to help this clan." She smiled back in gratitude at the cat's loyalty. She padded up to him a mewed quietly "Thank you for helping me." She turned with a flick of her tail and padded away to finish her squirrel.☾Darkfang903☽'' 23:46, February 6, 2016 (UTC)'' Emberflare's heart began to beat with fear. "No!" She yelled suddenly, her eyes widening. "I am not. I see wisdom in your decision." Emberflare said, yet her tone was choked. She nervously backed away, avoiding eye contact with the she-cat. Mothglare puffed, narrowing his eyes at the russet she-cat. He folded his ears when Darkstar went up to him, happiness slightly blooming in him. He wanted to do everything he could to help Darkstar become a successful leader. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 06:08, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar licked her muzzle in satisfaction. She yawned and padded into her den, falling asleep quickly. The heat of Mothglare quickly faded as her dream came into view. Scream of dying cats filled her head and she curled up in hope to end them. Save us! Blood splashed into her face, suprising her as she took a frightful step backwards. Please give us mercy! The dream ended, replaced with a StarClan cat. It shook their head. "Darkstar" The cat's tail flicked in annoyance. "You must not rule your clan by fear but by love." Immediately, Darkstar's claws curled out. "I will rule how I want to!" She spat in anger. The StarClan cat began to persist but as she lept to attack him, he had disappeared.☾Darkfang903☽'' 02:00, February 11, 2016 (UTC)'' "Alright. Then we should get moving." Mothglare had announced, clearly puffing out his chest in an attempt to seem intimidating. "I know a good place to look for stray cats. I suggest you all let me take lead." He meowed in a heavy tone, beginning to pace in front of the group of cats. Emberflare said something under her breath, obviously annoyed by the tom's sudden leader-like actions. "Whatever you say, Mothglare." She flicked her ears, following closely after the tom. The russet she-cat halted, waiting for Robinthorn to catch up. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 23:50, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Thistlekit trotted along the rows of thorn bushes, he zoomed his eyes farther and saw a small stream up ahead. He then beamed with excitement, breaking out to a run towards it, his paws trailing muddy paw prints. Thistlekit gazed at the shiny pebble beneath him - wanting to carry it back to camp to show Emberflare, Thistlekit tried to collapse the slippery stone securely in his jaws. Sonorous♪''' 05:06, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar woke up. She groaned and rolled to her side. I miss you Mothglare. She stared at the entrance of the cave, longing for the playful and loving warrior.☾Darkfang903☽'' 23:04, February 14, 2016 (UTC)'' Robinthorn watched in silence as Emberflare had been scolded by her actions. He was very hesitant of Darkstar's remarks but just as she pointed out, he did not wish to question her. As soon as the feud broke, he gave a nod to Mothglare, "Lead the way then. I don't see why we are stalling." He padded towards the entrance already, looking back casually at both cats. ((So sorry for this extremely late reply.)) - Dapplefrost022|Wall 06:21, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Mothglare led the small group to the outskirts of the forest, his ears pricked sharply as he paid close attention to any sign of territory-intruding. He paused, signaling towards a kittypet who was hobbling over the Thunderpath, her stomach bloated. Clearly she was a moon away from kitting, the kittypet's stomach dragging on the grass. Mothglare flicked an ear, he wasn't sure if Darkstar desired pregnant kittypets for her Clan, but it was her order. Slowly, he began to creep forward. Emberflare stared in disbelief. What kind of a mousebrain would drag a pregnant kittypet that's twice the size of them into ShadowClan. What would Darkstar think of this? She stood still, angrily swaying her tail. '''Ripple.of.mc⋆ 20:05, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Juniper ran out after the kittypet and skidded to a halt in front of her. "Sorry!" she apoligized quickly and sped on again, bumping into Mothglare's paws. She shivered, and sqeaked "Who are you?" She stared curiously at the ShadowClan patrol. She huddled up next to a tree as a gust of chilly air almost blew her off her paws, tugging her down. "Ow!" She recoiled as a small pebble hit her on the nose. She looked up, embarassed at the patrol. "May I come with you?" She looked hopefully at Mothglare, Robinthorn, and Emberflare. Icyclaw11 04:29, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Rookpaw walked out of the medicine den her pelt somewhat damp from the leak in the medicine cat's den. "Darkstar," she called to the leader. 20:51, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar growled in annoyance, heaving her body up and stalking out of the den. "What do you want?" She spat out angrily, flexing her claws in and out. She hadn't been in a good battle for a while. She stared into the distance longing for a battle.☾Darkfang903☽'' 22:33, February 25, 2016 (UTC)'' The kittypet noticed Juniper, yipping in surprise. Wanting no trouble with anyone, she quickly rose to her feet and wobbled away from the strange cat. Mothglare snarled as the younger she-cat landed on his paws, the tom quickly backing away. "No. Who do you think you are falling on my paws like that?" He snarled with a sour tone, baring his teeth at her. Emberflare flicked her tail, intrigued by the scene. "Hello there!" She meowed cheerfully to Juniper, a large smile planted on her face. "You could come with us, of course! I'm sure Darkstar will be happy to know about you." Mothglare rolled his eyes, snorting. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 01:46, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Juniper backed away, startled and terrified of Mothglare and his hostility. She nuzzled Emberflare's paws gratefully as she greeted her kindly. "Thank you!" She avoided eye contact with Mothglare as she mumbled "Sorry for bumping into you." She flicked her tail nervously, waiting for a scornful reply. Icyclaw11 00:05, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Emberflare smiled, her ears flicking. "You're welcome. We're close to the camp, I'm sure we'll be there in no time." She slowed down, letting Mothglare run ahead of her, the tom clearly ignoring Juniper. "Eh, don't mind Mothglare." Emberflare said with a quiet growl, turning towards Juniper. "He only cares about impressing Darkstar and making sure no cat gets in his way." Ripple.of.mc⋆ 21:42, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Juniper twitched her whiskers,amused. "Oooh! Does he like her?" She whispered to Emberflare once Mothglare was out of earshot. "Was he called Mothglare cause he glares at everybody?" She twitched her ears. She liked Emberflare because the she cat was nice and fun to talk to. Icyclaw11 16:52, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar waited impatiently, pacing around the camp. "Why is this patrol taking so long?" she tapped her tail on the ground. Her whiskers twicthed and she uncomfortably sneezed.☾Darkfang903☽ 20:36, March 6, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe so." Emberflare snickered, clearly content with Juniper. She was excited to have such an amusing she-cat in the Clan. ShadowClan clearly needed more likes like those. The russet molly flicked her tail, the patrol drawing in closer towards the Camp. Mothglare gave a quiet snort and veered ahead, his eyes darting around for Darkstar. He wanted to be the first one to announce Juniper's arrival to Darkstar. Emberflare sighed, her interest caught by the fresh-kill pile which was nicely stocked. "Darkstar!" Mothglare called, puffing out his chest. His grumpy expression had faded. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 01:48, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Juniper snickered. "Soon, Mothglare will be known as the cat mooning over Darkstar." She twitched her whiskers. "Wouldn't it be great if I could learn from you?" She smiled at Emberflare, seeing Mothglare's expression ware off. "Mothglare and Darkstar, sitting in a tree, touching noses and nuzzling or whatever." She sang quietly into her friend's ear. Icyclaw11 00:49, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar smiled proudly. "A kit is just what we need to become a powerful warrior." She glared at the kit, thinking of a way to punish it for making fun of the ShadowClan leader. Her chest puffed in authority. "Little kit, do not make fun of me, do you understand?" she growled the last word, baring her teeth ferociously. "And because of your behaviour.." she smiled and bounded to the high-rock. "I call everycat old enough to hunt for a clan meeting! Juniper, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Juniperpaw. Your mentor will be Mothglare! I hope Mothglare will pass down all he knows on to you." she nodded for Mothglare to come up, knowing that the young kit would be heart-broken that Emberflare wasn't her mentor. Darkstar continued. "Mothglare, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Juniperkpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." She nodded and watched as the warrior came up.☾Darkfang903☽ '' 01:02, March 16, 2016 (UTC) "Go!" She called, nudging Juniper forward, ignoring her statement. Emberflare sat down near some cats, anxiously gazing up at Darkstar. This meeting is surely going to be an announcement about the new arrival. She pondered, flicking her tail as she intensely pricked her ears. Mothglare nodded as he stood back, his shoulders brought forward. Emberflare's heart raced as Darkstar rehearsed the ancient words. I'll surely be the mentor. There's no one else who fits so well. She squirmed in excitement, kneading the ground with her paws. As Darkstar continued, her heart sunk, disappointment clouding her gaze. Mothglare? Honestly the worst possible choice ever! Poor Juniperpaw... Emberflare thought to herself, calling out the apprentice's name. Mothglare, who was frozen in pure shock, smiled wryly. He made his way forward, his tail proudly kept in the air. Then relization hit him. It was Juniper. His first apprentice. Quickly, he pulled the thought away and touched noses with Juniperpaw. He tried to hide his face of pure disgust. '''Ripple.of.mc⋆ 01:53, March 16, 2016 (UTC) (Darkstar wasn't supposed to hear that Dark :I) Juniperpaw krinkled her face in disgust. Honestly, I was going to have a mentor and I get ''him?!? ''I regret coming here. Though I'm happy I met Emberflare. ''She turned on Darkstar, her face twisted in a snarl. "Him?!? Really?!? I thought I was going to get a better mentor like Emberflare!!!" Her ears flat, she stalked wearily around the ShadowClan leader. She tossed her head in disgust at Mothglare. She glared at him, her gaze scorching into his fur like fire. "I know you hate me because of that mouse-brained face you're making!!!" She spun on her heels, racing away. (She'll learn to be respectful. Don't worry. :3) 'Icyclaw11' 02:16, March 16, 2016 (UTC) "In that case," Darkstar sneered. "Get out of my clan!" Darkstar lept at Juniperpaw, easily catching her and scraping her ribs. "''Don't you '''ever' be ungrateful to me! You hear me!"'' she watched the kit's wound pour blood. Her gaze burned into Juniperpaw's eyes. She growled in a deep voice. "Now, you go and let Mothglare teach you or I will tear you shreds myself!" she dug her claws deeper into Juniperpaw.☾Darkfang903☽ '' 02:25, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Juniperpaw yowled in anguish, her eyes dark in fury. "Help me!" She flailed her paws, trying to struggle free of Darkstar. She winced as she moved. "Please..." She looked at Emberflare hopefully. '''Icyclaw11 03:04, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Emberflare shook her head, Darkstar clearly knew what she was doing. It was her choice anyway. Hopefully Juniperpaw and Mothglare would get on good terms by the time she'll be a warrior. She flicked her tail, watching Juniperpaw greet her new mentor. Mothglare, who was still making that face, glared at his new apprentice, watching her come towards him. As she yelled in his face, his face morphed into total shock. Did she dare question Darkstar's choice!? He unsheathed his claws instantly and they dug into the soft earth. The fur along his spine etched upward as she darted away-- only to be pinned by a furious Darkstar. Emberflare leaped to her paws, her eyes stretched in horror. Is Darkstar insane? She had only been in the Clan for a few minutes! Growling lowly, she sprang from where she sat, leaping straight at Darkstar-- who was puncturing the apprentice's chest. She pushed the leader off, and she landed in the dirt. "Darkstar! I apologize... I apologize for Juniperpaw's disrespect. She will learn to do better, she simply did not learn the Warrior Code properly. I... I can mentor her instead, I'll probably do better with her as my apprentice." She spoke softly, standing in front of Juniperpaw. Mothglare let out a hiss, how dare Emberflare be able to declare that she can mentor an apprentice better than me! Ripple.of.mc⋆ 23:52, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Juniperpaw lay there, panting as Emberflare pushed Darkstar off. She gasped for breath, scrabbling on the soft dirt. Blood leaked out of her chest. She scrambled to her paws, leaning gently on Emberflare. "I-" She coughed before continuing. "I'm sorry Darkstar. I was just..." She searched for the right words. "Disapointed... maybe shocked. I'm really sorry for my disrespect." She shuffled her paws, kicking up dust. Icyclaw11 00:01, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar backed off, blood dripping down her muzzle. "Be careful what you ask for Juniper''paw.." The leader's eyes burned as dark as her pelt. "And Emberflare," Darkstar spun around to face the russet warrior, fury burning in her eyes. "Don't you dare question my choice as Juniperpaw did, or you will face the same punishment!" Her claws unsheathed and Darkstar turned away. Growling loud enough for the cats around her to hear, she mewed, "I chose Mothglare and I chose him because he is good for ''her" ''☾Darkfang903☽ '' 00:34, March 22, 2016 (UTC)'' Emberflare nudged Juniperpaw to her paws, horrified at the blood-flow. "Quick with you, to the Medicine cat's den!" She snapped with a growl, her voice laced with fear. She turned around, facing Darkstar, her eyes stretched even wider at the she-cat's ghastly appearance. "Y-Yes, Darkstar. I am sorry. You know best. Mothglare.... w-will be a great mentor." A soft growl radiated in Emberflare's throat as she spoke. Mothglare was flicking his tail-tip contently, his eyes locked on Juniperpaw. He was feeling satisfied. Heh. That'll teach you, Emberflare, to never question Darkstar's choice again... Mothglare turned towards Juniperpaw, who was staggering on the ground, blood retching out of her chest. "No, Juniperpaw. You do not take orders from any other cat apart from me or Darkstar. You won't go to the Medicine Cat's den. You'll rush to the Apprentice's den where you will go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day, and you'll need your rest." He added with a sickening smirk. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 02:00, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar huffed and stalked away as the sun slowly set. "Go to sleep. All of you!" Darkstar watched the cats depart and beckoned Mothglare over with her tail. "You have been very kind to me.." she started, flicking her tail softly under his muzzle. "Would- you be my mate?" Darkstar gazed up innocently at the tom, sitting down and curling her tail around his haunches. She smiled sweetly and stared at the sunset. "It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Darkstar sighed heavily, turning away. "Imagine! We could have kits of our own.. - but, I unserstand if you say no" She lapped her paw gingerly, swiping it over Mothglare's ear anad feeling the wind ruffle her fur.☾Darkfang903☽ '' 02:32, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Juniperpaw hissed defiantly at Mothglare, glaring at him through slitted eyes. "You want me to die here? Because it sure seems like that." She spun around on her heels, leaving deep scarrs in the dirt, and sped away to the apprentices' den. She fell short, stumbling over her own blood. She collapsed to the ground, breathing hard. She tried scrambling to the apprentices' den, only to fall short. Her breath rasped as her breathing quickened, her blood leaking out fast. Her eyes glazed slightly as she scrambled weakly over to the entrance. Her sight went dark before she could move another mouse-length. '''Icyclaw11 03:01, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Emberflare slinked away, her hatred-filled gaze locked on Darkstar as she walked to her den. She exhaled, kneading the ground anxiously, in worry about Juniperpaw. Mothglare halted, turning towards Darkstar and ignoring the snotty apprentice. Immediately, he felt a certain hotness in his fur. His ears were folded when Darkstar told him, the word kits echoing pleasantly in his mind. He nodded, his eyes stretched wide in delight. "Yes!" Mothglare squeaked out, a purr radiating deeply from his throat. He pressed his head to Darkstar's cheek, nuzzling her. Finally... all of the apprehension that Mothglare was building up faded away. His heart beated faster, his paws becoming numb. Emberflare ripped at the bedding in her den, she tore it apart, piece by piece. Finally, no longer standing the fear that was bubbling at her chest, she stood up, emerging from the depths of her den. Her eyes darted around, spotting a trail of scarlet blood. Juniperpaw... Emberflare shot towards Juniperpaw. Her jaw dropped, blood roaring in her ears. She whipped around, darting to the Medicine Den to grab a swath-full of cobweb. Returning to Juniperpaw, she tied it firmly around her chest, the blood soaking the white-strands quickly. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 04:13, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Darkstar nuzzled him back, taking in his sweet smell. Kits.. The word echoed into her mind. The dark she-cat took a step back, admiring the lucious green eyes staring back at her. "It's getting late. I'll see you in the morning." She pressed her cheek against the tom gently, then turned away, bounding gracefully across the ground as she settled down into her nest. Kits.. The word again echoed into her mind again as the young leader slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.☾Darkfang903☽'' 17:16, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Juniperpaw groaned, blinking as the moonlight dazzled her eyes. She blinked warmly at Emberflare as she felt the cobwebs plastered on her ribs. She took in a deep breath and sat up, shaking out her ruffled fur. She licked her chest in embarassment, not used to the attention. "Thanks!!!" She purred, resting her tail on Emberflare's shoulder. "I'm fine now, thanks to you. Now I should get some rest to convince Mothglare you didn't do anything. You should too." She blinked once at Emberflare in thanks and disappeared into the apprentices' den, curling up to sleep. '''Icyclaw11 19:07, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Mothglare nodded, a purr still held firmly in his throat. He was speechless, his eyes trailing after Darkstar as she left his side. Shaking out his matted fur, he slowly made way to the deputy's den, his eyes half-lidded. Emberflare exhaled, her eyes still widened like moons. "Oh, yes, yes. Go ahead." She meowed. She left the apprentice to her peace and returned to the Warrior's den. How could she let Mothglare and Darkstar treat Juniperpaw so harshly? Her chest tightened, Emberflare stirring in her nest as she attempted to fall into slumber. Ripple.of.mc⋆ 17:50, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay